Bathroom Occurrences
by CosmicInflux
Summary: This is set during the episode Family. Right after Jeanne found out about Tony being someone else. A little... twist on the bathroom scene. Tony/Ziva One-Shot Rated T


**This is me having writer's block and writing a brand new one-shot! Yay! This is a NCIS fic, totally Tiva, because they are meant to be, damnit! Moving on, this is what I thought should have happened in the episode Family that came out in 2007. No spoilers, so no worries. I'm basically leaving out everything about the case and just adding in Tony and Ziva action! Woo-oo! So, if you haven't watched that episode, this probably won't make much sense… but then again it might, but I'm giving the warning!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly… so very sadly, I do not own NCIS or the characters or the actors that portray the characters… (Damn the world for not owning Michael Weatherly…) **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Bathroom Occurrences: **

"It was a simple question McGee," Ziva exclaimed, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah, one I would expect from Tony, not you." McGee retorted, exasperation clear on his face.

"I'm just being curious," Ziva claimed- her grin no longer hidden as her amusement became apparent.

"About when I lost my virginity." McGee said, his face showing how uncomfortable he was with the topic Ziva had forced the conversation into.

"No, you misunderstood; I'm not asking when you lost your virginity, but **if **you lost it." Ziva stated, turning to sit in her desk as McGee continued to his.

Ziva stopped before she sat in her chair, staring at Tony.

She squinted her eyes before inquiring, "What's wrong with this picture?"

McGee looked over curiously at Tony and then answered Ziva's question, "You mean aside from Tony being here before us? And actually working?"

Tony, without looking up from his work, said, "I can hear you, ya know."

McGee smirked and sat down in his chair, but Ziva remained standing, continuing to stare at Tony. Ziva noted the pink envelope sitting on Tony's desk and walked over to stand in front of Tony's desk. Tony looked up, seemingly annoyed.

"I am here, if you would like to talk." Ziva said, albeit awkwardly.

Tony, irritation evident on his face, merely replied, "About what?"

"I know how much you cared about her." Ziva said, her voice softening from its usual hard edge.

"I'm fine, Ziva."

"All right, but I thought, maybe you needed a little cheering up."

Tony continued to look at her with mild annoyance before saying, "If I needed cheering up, I would have put super-glue on McGee's keyboard."

McGee stood up with his keyboard glued to his hands, anger etched into every line of his face, before stating, "You put super-glue on my keyboard."

Ziva and Tony stopped looking at McGee and turned back to each other. Tony grinned briefly before saying, "Well, you got me," laughing slightly in the middle of his sentence.

McGee merely complained by saying, "Come on!"

"I was saving it for a rainy day."

"Did it help?" Ziva asked, amusement still shining in her eyes.

"Didn't hurt," Tony said, his glum face returning.

While McGee placed his foot on his keyboard, trying—and failing to remove the keyboard from his hands, Gibbs stalked into the bullpen with his usual dose of caffeine in his right hand. Gibbs didn't take notice of the struggling McGee until he said, "Boss, Tony he—"

"I know." Gibbs replied, voice hard, but he still reached into his desk and pulled out finger-nail polish remover to aid in the removal of the keyboard from McGee. However, instead of helping, he merely set it on top of McGee's desk. "Are you ever gonna learn, McGee?"

Walking away from McGee he said to the entire team, "Grab your gear- we got a petty officer and a hit and run."

Tony and Ziva immediately grabbed their back-packs and began to follow Gibbs, leaving McGee helpless.

"Buh- um... Guys? A little help! Please?"

Tony turned to grin and Ziva merely looked on with amusement.

* * *

Tony grinned, opening his desk drawer and taking out a jelly-filled doughnut.

"Huh-huh, old fashioned police work deserves an old fashioned reward. Oh—oh, oh…" Tony began to lift the doughnut to his mouth, but apparently, the reward had been waiting for an excuse to be eaten a little too long and part of it dropped from the rest onto his designer suit.

Tony began to sarcastically laugh when he realized that Ziva was taking too much joy in the debacle but quickly his irritation became apparent. He glared at McGee as he stormed past.

Tony stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, trying to use a paper towel to scrub off the raspberry jelly. The man that was actually using the bathroom looked over at him, questions in his eyes.

Tony shrugged and said, "Interrogation got a little out of hand and I had to-" He was cut-off by someone walking into the men's bathroom. He turned his head and realized that it was Ziva that had entered the restroom. She stood against the wall, close to the door, waiting.

Tony looked over at the man again and said, "I can't explain that."

The man made a face and left the restroom, ignoring Ziva's 'hello… again'.

As the door was closing she pushed it so it would shut.

"You know, I saw this, on, uh Cinemax once."

"So, what happens now?"

"They play some funky music, and then you say, 'I've been watching you from afar."

"Well, I have been watching you from afar, Tony, which is why I know how much you cared for Jeanne."

Tony chuckled, looking up from trying to clean his suit. "Oh, your timing is impeccable, Ziva."

"And how much it hurt when she left… So, what happens now?"

Tony gave up on trying to clean his suit and walked around to the toilets and unzipped his pants. Ziva walked quickly towards him, and grabbed his left shoulder, turning his body back around. He sighed and re-zipped his pants. Ziva looked down before looking back up, unimpressed.

"You are not fine… You are still deeply troubled." Ziva said, her concern becoming apparent on her face.

"Even if I was, this bothers you cause…?" He trailed off, an angry but puzzled look fixed on his face.

"Because you are my partner. And because you made a grave error in judgment—falling in love with the girl."

"If this is a pep talk, I give you a D minus," he said, turning around once more.

"And right now, it is very clear that you are still hanging onto her."

"I see the confusion. These are called feelings, Ziva. "

"Feelings you need to let go"

"That easy, huh?"

"Tony, even if by some miracle, Jeanne did forgive you, would you be willing to be Tony Dinardo full time? To leave your entire life behind for her?" Ziva stepped closer. "You did not think this through."

"Didn't you tell me the heart wants what it wants?"

"No. Actually, I didn't."

"Well, it does."

"Well, it shouldn't."

"Really? This coming from the woman who fell in love with the dead man walking."

Ziva fell silent, her eyes resting on Tony's neck, her mind conjuring up images she had tried to forget. She shook her head slightly, before moving her eyes back to Tony's. She yanked Tony's zipper with extreme force casing him to grunt before chuckling.

"You crossed the line, Tony," she said before walking back out.

"Oh I crossed the line!" He exclaimed as McGee walked into the bathroom.

"BOLO just came in. They found the car."

"Ah! Jelly dough-nut: one- inspector Gadget: zero." Tony said while he urinated.

"Not the BOLO on the Nelson's car, the BOLO on the dead Petty Officer's." McGee said, glancing back at Tony.

Tony stood, taking pictures of the petty officer's truck, while McGee stated, "Nothing here, the truck's been wiped clean."

"And someone's stolen our petty officer's blood stain." Tony said, while fiddling with the camera.

Ziva quickly added her input by saying, "It was also cleaned."

"Or we're wrong about where Munoz was shot," Tony said acidly. Ziva looked up from over McGee's shoulder to stare into Tony's eyes. Gibbs butted in by saying, with a hard edge in his voice, "Witnesses?"

"Uh… no witnesses, local LEOS found the truck abandoned near a forest preserve." McGee replied.

"Aw, it couldn't have been there long." Tony said.

"How would you know that?" Ziva asked, anger seeping into her voice. "Oh wait! I forgot, you know everything about everybody."

"Sap, Ziva. There'd be more sap on the roof." Tony replied.

"Except for the fact it rained last night." Ziva said.

Gibbs once again intercepted the almost fight by saying, "Do I need to send you two back to the men's room?"

"Hey! She **followed** me in there." Tony replied, trying to defend himself from the scorn of the boss.

"Only because you wouldn't talk to me!" Ziva said.

Tony looked at Gibbs to find him glaring at him and when Ziva turned to look at him Gibbs changed her to the recipient of his stare. "You two. Get back in that damn bathroom and work it out. Neither of you are to leave until whatever it is that isn't allowing you two to work together as partners has been resolved." He barked.

Tony gaped at him before saying, "Boss… I mean—is that really necessary?"

Gibbs stared at him and said, "Yeah DiNozzo, it really is. Now GO!"

Tony grumbled the entire way back to the men's bathroom while Ziva merely trailed behind, feeling slightly sorry for him. However, the little sympathy she had was vanquished when he turned on her as soon as they walked into the bathroom. Thankfully no one was in there, or else they would have been extremely confused.

"Look at what you've done!" Tony shouted at Ziva, glaring at her as she locked the door.

"Oh. What I have done? If you had just talked to me we would not be in this situation!" Ziva retorted, her anger flaring back up again.

He snorted before pacing around the bathroom, pinching the bridge of his nose. She sighed and slowly walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, her face, for once, showing her true emotions. Concern. Lingering anger… Love.

"I do not wish for you to these bad feelings." Ziva stated— her caution showing in her actions. "I am not skilled in comforting people."

"Yeah, I can tell." Tony said snidely, causing Ziva's defensive nature to blaze once more.

"I am trying my best!" Ziva yelled, throwing her arms up. "What do you wish for me to say, 'Oh it is fine with me to watch my partner wither away from depression because he lost the girl he fell in love with under false pretenses. It does not hurt to see him in pain. It certainly does not pain me to see him pine over someone!'"

Tony stopped pacing and turned to stare at her. "Wha- What did you just say?"

Ziva blushed slightly and looked down quickly before gaining the courage to say, "I said that—I said that this, too, is hurting me."

Tony stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly, thoughts running through his head as he tried to fully comprehend what Ziva was saying to him. 'It certainly does not pain me to see him pine over someone.' Had she really said that? Yes, she did… but did she mean it? That he didn't know.

She was twisting her hands, staring intently at him, reprimanding herself for saying such foolish things. Tony continued to stare at her before nodding, lips pursed. He slowly walked towards her, cautious, afraid she might lash out. He lifted her head and stared into her mocha eyes which were filled with unshed salty tears. Tony gently pressed his lips to Ziva's—unsure if what he was doing was because he was trying to replace Jeanne or if feelings he had tried to bury were resurfacing.

Ziva slowly closed her eyes, applying her own force to the kiss, before she wondered if Tony was only kissing her because he felt bad that he did not feel the same. The thought hurt and she pulled back, staring into his now open eyes.

Both looked at each other in shock and desire before Tony grinned and said, "Always knew you couldn't resist me."

Ziva grinned and internally let herself relax; nothing would be awkward after this. They could talk about this later. For now, they needed to get back to work.

* * *

**Hell Yeah! Finished! It only took me about two days so I'm proud of myself… although I should be finishing my project… **

**-Cough- Yeah… not gonna happen. This is my first NCIS fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**~Zizzie**


End file.
